<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black(est) Heart by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845096">The Black(est) Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Marking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sookie and Pam discover that Pam does indeed have a heart. One that is not black. Pam and Sookie find each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sookie Stackhouse/Pam Swynford De Beaufort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Black(est) Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/gifts">JosivChrisma</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pam liked to think that she didn’t have a heart. Or if she did, it was dark, blackened and shrivelled up. However, she was wrong and it was Sookie who had helped her to find it. The breather, who she didn’t know why all the fuss occurred about. The breather who had enamoured everyone, herself included. Sookie had refused her advances at first but had finally given in to her last night. Pam smirked, looking upon the sleeping form of Sookie, she had thoroughly worn her out. </p>
<p>It would soon be dawn and it would be then she would have to leave. Leave the bed she shared with her Sookie. Her mind had calculated how long it would take her to get to ground and be safe from the sun. Pam would not leave a moment before then, treasuring all the time she had with Sookie. </p>
<p>Pam gently caressed her lovers cheek and twirled strands of her golden hair. The movement revealing the flesh on her neck, the hickey she had placed there, was like a shining beacon. It marked Sookie as hers. </p>
<p>The seconds ticked down. Pam resented having to leave. But she had already ordered a cubby to be made in Sookie’s home. That and lingerie for her and Sookie, plenty of it, for it was likely to be destroyed during their passionate love making. Plus, Sookie would have the best of everything. Pam knew there would be some resistance at first but Sookie would relent and accept the gifts thrust upon her. </p>
<p>At one second left to go she pressed her lips to Sookie’s temple and whispered, “Good night, my little breather.” </p>
<p>Then she vanished into the night, her chest aching at being away from her soulmate. Which proved that after all she had done and all she had seen, that she did indeed have something resembling a heart. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When Sookie awoke, she was in a state of bliss, thinking of the wonderful dream she had, where she had finally given into her desire for Pam. Pam had performed sexual acts on her that she had only ever seen in people’s thoughts and not yet experienced for herself. Sookie felt sated, like it had been real so she kept her eyes closed, trying to get back to her dream. </p>
<p>At first, Sookie had been a little nervous, having not been with anyone before. However, Pam had assured her that she would be gentle. Pam had even told her that she would be faithful, that made Sookie beam with happiness. For, that was a big thing for her. It was something her Gran would approve of also. In that moment, Sookie felt like she could bring Pam home to her Gran and all would be well. There was another reason why she was nervous as she was used to her telepathy to show her what people’s intentions were. </p>
<p>Giving herself over to Pam had made her feel so strong. Made her feel like she was in charge of her own destiny. </p>
<p>Sookie remembered the exact words that were said. Her mind playing the scene over for her with perfect clarity. </p>
<p>Pam led Sookie to her own bedroom, at a human pace, which Sookie was grateful for. Vampire speed sometimes knocked her off balance. Her hold was surprisingly gentle, it wouldn’t leave a mark on her skin. </p>
<p>Upon reaching her doorway, Sookie hesitated. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Your heart rate just skyrocketed. There’s no need to be afraid. I will be gentle,” Pam stated, looking into her eyes, her hands coming to rest upon her shoulders. </p>
<p>“What we talked about before...Would you be willing to do that for me?”</p>
<p>“Sookie, I swear to you. If we do this, it’ll only be you from now on.”</p>
<p>Sookie nodded, enthusiastically, “How do we begin?” </p>
<p>Pam only smirked at her in response, twirling her into the room, towards the bed. Sookie was picked up and placed on the edge of the bed.  </p>
<p>“Little breather, just relax. I’ll show you what true pleasure means,” Pam purred at her before vamping over to close the door. Sookie missed the motion but registered the door closing. </p>
<p>“Are you willing to tie yourself to a vampire, Miss Stackhouse?” Pam asked as she took off Sookie’s Merlotte’s work shirt. </p>
<p>“Are you willing to tie yourself to a telepathic danger magnet?” Sookie shot back as she pulled off her short shorts. She hated them when at work but when wearing them in front of Pam, that was another matter entirely. </p>
<p>“Touche.” </p>
<p>The first thing Pam did was tell Sookie to lay back. When Sookie felt hands travel up her feet, to her ankles, she sighed in contentment. </p>
<p>“If only this gets that reaction. You’re going to love what comes next.” </p>
<p>And Sookie did love what came next. </p>
<p>The hands worked their way up past her knees, towards where she wanted the touch most. Those hands reached her inner thighs and then finally her centre. Her whole world expanded then. </p>
<p>When Pam ripped her panties in half with a flick of her wrist, Sookie couldn’t help but moan, wantonly. </p>
<p>Without the barrier between her centre and Pam's hand, the experience was enough to make her come undone. Pam’s head diving in between her legs, to lap up her juices as she screamed out her name in her climax. Pam's tongue lapping against her folds, exploring freely and with abandon. </p>
<p>“You are sweet, Sookie,” Pam told her, her lips glistening with her essence. </p>
<p>When Pam kissed her, Sookie could taste herself. This sent her into another moment of pure bliss. One which she thought she would never have due to her ability. That is what Pam had told her to call it as opposed to a curse. </p>
<p>“Pam, that was wonderful,” Sookie breathed out. Sounding like she had just run to Merlotte’s and back. </p>
<p>“We’ve barely begun.” Pam grinned back at her licking her lips. Her gaze wandered to Sookie’s neck. When Sookie nodded at Pam. Pam dove for it, Sookie expected pain but an unexplainable jolt of pleasure hit her when Pam sucked hard instead of bit.  </p>
<p>“Sookie, you’re going to be late for work, if you don’t get up,” Adele’s voice came through her bedroom door startling Sookie to full awakeness. </p>
<p>“I’m awake,” Sookie replied instantly, sitting up at the same time. The shift of her panties causing her to discover that there was a cool sensation between her legs. She reached her hand down and her panties were soaked through. </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Sookie exclaimed, never having done anything like that before. </p>
<p>After composing herself and checking the time, her eyes widened, she was going to be late. Sookie jumped out of bed and raced down to the bathroom in naught but her matching red lingerie set. </p>
<p>Sookie skidded into the bathroom to get ready for her shift at Merlotte’s. Practically colliding with the shower door, in haste. She was about to turn the shower on but then she spotted something that made all rational thought leave her mind. </p>
<p>In the mirror, the reflection of a mark was on her neck. The mark which the Pam of her dreams had given her. </p>
<p>Upon further inspection, the lingerie she was wearing was not any she had seen before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>